


i'll be a saint (i'll be your man)

by sourcheeks



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcheeks/pseuds/sourcheeks
Summary: “Uh - oh, no, you don’t owe me anything, Father,” Foggy corrected quickly. “I’m just doing my job.”“Well, you’re the first lawyer who's actually bothered.” Father Murdock’s tone turned grim.
Relationships: Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Matt Murdock & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	i'll be a saint (i'll be your man)

Elena’s door is open. Foggy doesn’t get why until he comes closer and sees that the door jamb has been damaged, making it impossible for her front door to properly shut. He feels a flash of hot anger at the realization, but swallows it down. He could call his cousin after he left. 

“Ms. Cardenas?” Foggy called into the dark apartment. 

“Oh, oh, Senor Foggy, yes, come here!” Elena beckoned him forward. She was holding hands with a man dressed in all black who Foggy couldn’t really make out in the dim candlelight. He was wearing sunglasses, and Foggy wondered how he could see. 

“You must be Mister Nelson.” The man turned to him with a warm smile, and Foggy caught sight of the white collar around his neck. “I’m Father Murdock. Elena has told me a lot about you. Seems I owe you quite the thanks.”

“Uh - oh, no, you don’t owe me anything, Father,” Foggy corrected quickly. He’d always been nervous around priests. He hoped it wasn’t too obvious. “I’m just doing my job.”

“Well, you’re the first lawyer who's actually bothered.” Father Murdock’s tone turned grim. 

Foggy grimaced. "Yeah, it's… not an easy case. But, hey, Christian charity and all that stuff, right?" He chuckled nervously. "Except, uh. I'm Jewish. So."

Father Murdock laughed warmly. "Jewish people are also quite charitable, in my experience."

Well. That was something then. 

"You have news?" Elena asked. 

"Oh, right!" Foggy clapped his hands together. "So, I don't have any news on the case. But I know a guy, my cousin Uriah? He's an electrician. He says he can help out anyone without lights and heat."

Elena hugged him, thanking him effusively. Foggy laughed, hugging her back. Father Murdock was beaming, not the polite smile he’d had earlier, but a wide, genuine grin. “That’s  _ wonderful, _ Mister Nelson.”

Foggy smiled, pulling back from Elena. “Please, call me Foggy.”

Father Murdock nodded. “Foggy. Call me Matthew.” He grabbed something from the floor, and Foggy felt stupid for not realizing what was up with the sunglasses sooner when the Father unfolded a white cane. He spoke with Elena in Spanish that Foggy only caught a few words of -  _ goodnight, electricity, God bless you  _ \- flashing Foggy a smile as he moved past him in the dim candlelight, cane tapping against the floor. “Have a good night, Foggy.”

Foggy nodded, then felt like an asshole. “You too, Father.”

There was someone in the narthex. A woman, small, thin, nervous. Matt didn’t recognize her. He finished his prayers before he lifted his head. 

“Hello?” he called. “Is somebody there?”

The click of high heels against the church’s stone floor, the rustle of fabric as she looked in her pocket for something… a notebook. Yes. “Hello, Father Matthew? My name is Karen Page, I, uh, work with Foggy? He said he met you at the tenement house.”

“Oh, yes. He did.” Matt rose from his pew, suppressing a laugh when he heard Karen stammer. “Let me guess. He didn’t tell you I was blind.”

“It, uh - no, no. It didn’t come up.”

Karen’s heart was racing and her breathing was quick. Something was wrong. “Are you okay, Miss Page?”

“Yes! Yeah, sorry, just… I haven’t been in a church in a long time.” She laughed awkwardly, clearly worried about upsetting Matt. 

Matt hummed sympathetically. “We can step outside, if that makes you more comfortable, Miss Page.” 

She nodded, then corrected herself. “It would. Thank you very much, Father.”

“Of course.” Matt stood, grabbing his cane. He didn’t need it inside - well, he didn’t need it outside, either, but he needed her to think he needed it outside - but he unfolded it anyways, walking Karen to the door. 

“So. Father Matthew. Several of your congregants live in the tenement, correct?” Karen asked him almost the second they were seated on a bench outside. 

Matt nodded. “Yes, from both my congregations, actually.”

Karen paused. “From… both?”

“I offer Mass in both Spanish and English,” Matt clarified. 

“Oh, uh-” Karen chuckled a little. “Must take a lot of time to do it twice in a row.” 

Matt smiled softly. “Yeah. It does. But I don’t mind. I think everyone deserves a place to feel at home, and that’s difficult when the very words meant to bring you comfort are hostile to you.” Karen made a soft noise in her throat, and Matt realized he had struck a chord. “I’m sorry if that upset you, I didn’t mean to-”

“No, it’s okay!” Karen reassured him. “Uh… it’s nice, actually. It’s good that you care so much about people.”

“Well, all we really have is each other. That’s why this case upsets me so much.” Matt sighed. “You shouldn’t just be allowed to go into someone’s home, tear the wires out of their walls, break their doors in… it’s inhumane. And it’s nearly winter. A lot of sick and elderly people live in that building, I don’t… I don’t like thinking about what could happen to them in the cold. And I can only fit so many people at the church.”

“Have people been staying at the church?” Karen was writing now. Matt wondered what she needed all of this for. 

“Oh, yeah. Sleeping in Bible study rooms, pews… anywhere there’s room. I wish I could do more, but the building isn’t really equipped for it.”

“Would you be able to provide testimony for the case?” Karen asked hopefully. 

Matt agreed immediately. “Yes, of course! I want to help in any way I can. What do you need me to say?”

“Just… talk about your church, the people who go there. You know, really emphasize how important the local community is.”

Matt nodded. “Of course, Miss Page. If there’s anything else I can do to help, literally anything at all, don’t hesitate to reach out. I know you need all the help you can get against a big firm like Landman and Zach.”

Karen laughed nervously. “Yeah, we… we do. I’ll keep in touch, Father Matthew.”

“Of course.” Matt rose. “If you’ll excuse me, I should go prepare for the Wednesday services.”


End file.
